


More Home Farm

by straeon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, a self harm reference, gets a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straeon/pseuds/straeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron returns to Home Farm to a waiting Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Home Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the 02/04/2015 episode with Adam & Aaron.   
> (Can continue from the 'Home Farm' fic that I already wrote but doesn't have to.)

“Where have you been?” Robert asked as soon as Aaron walked through the front door.

“Adam,” Aaron answered vaguely. “I couldn’t get away.”

“Why didn’t you answer my text?” Robert asked, furrowing his brow with more concern than his previous reaction of irritation.

“Like I said,” Aaron shrugged. “Couldn’t get away from Adam - he would’ve seen me text ya.”

“Right,” Robert said, placing his hands in his pockets. “You weren’t … doing anything else?”

“What, with Adam!?” Aaron asked, scrunching up his face.

“No,” Robert answered, laughing at Aaron’s expression despite himself. “Y’know, with the… running.”

“You think I’m lying?” Aaron asked seriously. “That’s more your territory than mine, innit?” 

“Okay,” Robert said, sighing and giving in. “You’re right, sorry.”

“What was the rush anyway?” Aaron asked, still prickly in his body language but taking the chance to move on, when he did not want to be entirely truthful, or hypocritically lie now.

“I had plans,” Robert said, moving both hands around Aaron’s waist. “With you. You know that.”

“Well, I came when I could,” Aaron said casually.

“Yeah,” Robert breathed, watching Aaron’s face closely. “You making me do the chasing?”

Giving a shrug, Aaron replied, “I dunno what you mean.”

“So what _were_ you doing with Adam?”

“What do you mean?” Aaron asked slightly uncomfortably.

“You’re not trying to make me jealous again I hope,” Robert grumbled, brushing his lips against Aaron’s softly.

“If you’re saying you’re jealous of Adam…”

“I guess I want you all to myself,” Robert whispered, following with a soft kiss, treasuring the peaceful, unrushed time between them, even with the less time they had left now, and the way Aaron’s lips curled at his touch and he hummed against his mouth. “Wait,” Robert said after a moment. “Why would I think something was going on with Adam?”

“Hmm?” Opening his eyes lazily, Aaron tried to pull his focus from Robert’s comfortable hold on him, the electricity from every touch from him and from the feel of him under his own hands along Robert’s arms.

“You thought I asked if you were doing something with Adam,” Robert said with a smile. “Should I know something about him?”

“He’s just,” Aaron cleared his throat and shook his head. “A plank. Can’t sort anything out without my help.”

“Nothing to do with those … hay bale lifting arms? That make it so difficult to get away?”

“If you’ve been looking at those arms, maybe I should be worrying,” Aaron said, voice lowering in amusement.

“Don’t,” Robert replied, breathing against Aaron’s wet mouth, their noses touching lightly as they slightly swayed in each other’s arm. “I just want you.”

Tilting his head to the side, he opened his lips around Aaron’s, stroking his tongue over his and took a step closer against him so Aaron’s leg pressed against his crotch. Stroking his arms up Aaron’s chest, having noticed immediately even in his annoyance and concern that he looked especially good today, with a sparkle in his eye and a jacket that highlighted his strong shoulders and smaller waist. In Robert’s mind, his ‘plans’ had been exchanged for ones that started with running his hands over every inch of Aaron’s trim, hardening body.

When Aaron pulled away, Robert paid it no heed and continued kissing him, on his soft, warm cheeks, over his ear, breathing heavily against him and moving his hands slowly lower.

“What about when you want Chrissie?” Aaron asked coldly, growing tense under Robert’s touch.

“Well,” Robert said, clearing his throat and treading carefully. “I’m with you now.”

“Cuz she’s not here,” Aaron replied, with a deep frown. “Is that all it takes? Cuz we both know I wouldn’t even be let in that door if she was here.”

“I decided to be here with _you_ over her, over anyone else,” Robert said seriously, holding Aaron back in front of him with a hand on his shoulder and looking intently into his eyes. “I mean, doesn’t that mean something?”

“I dunno what it means,” Aaron said honestly, softened by Robert’s reassurance but his eyes beginning to burn.

“C’mere,” Robert said, cupping Aaron’s face in his hands and pressing his lips gently onto his. When he pulled away, he gave Aaron a weak smile and let their foreheads brush together as he trailed a hand gently through Aaron’s soft hair. “I love you.”

“You know you can’t just say that every time to win be back ‘round and shit, right?” Aaron grumbled.

“I’m saying it because I want you to know,” Robert said, pulling him against him, closing his eyes at the feeling of Aaron’s soft facial hair stroking against his face before the younger man sighed against Robert’s shoulder, holding him tightly around his back. He wrapped his arms as far as they could reach around Robert’s back, leaving him taken aback for a moment by the strength of Aaron’s love, of his need for love. “I want you to know that I love you,” Robert whispered into Aaron’s hair. “And not ever doubt it again.”

Silently, Aaron shook his head on Robert’s shoulder. He couldn’t get rid of the worry that he believed Robert’s love for him because he so much wanted to believe it. Because he needed it in the middle of all the shit that had gone down. Because he’d always needed it.

“Fuck it,” Aaron said finally, pulling away and wiping at his face roughly.

The way Robert looked down at him with concern, maybe pity, was infuriating so he did the first thing that would get rid of the look – pulled him roughly back against him by his waist into a hard, messy kiss. He held Robert by the back of his neck and pushed his tongue against his mouth, surprised as he was initially, now responding as enthusiastically as ever to Aaron’s touch.

“Is this what you had planned?” Aaron growled, pushing Robert’s long sleeved shirt over his head and letting it drop carelessly to the floor as he trailed his hands back down Robert’s pale skin. Letting out an aroused breath of air, Robert pulled him back into the kiss as Aaron circled his thumb around one of Robert’s hard nipples, pressing his fingers into the contours of his soft but toned torso.

Putting a hand flat on Robert’s chest teasingly, Aaron pushed him back and stepped away backwards from him, letting him watch with barely disguised frustration as he unzipped his jacket, locking eyes with Robert cockily before shoving it off to reveal his figure hugging t-shirt, with black jeans hanging low and tight on his hips.

“Nuh huh,” Aaron shook his head at Robert as he took a step toward him, continuing to walk backwards as he pulled his shirt over his head, smiling at Robert’s lip licking and hungry eyes down his torso, to where his hair and toned muscles led to beneath his belt. Satisfying his longing, Aaron undid his belt, kicked off his shoes and pushed down his jeans, stepping back away from where they fell, as Robert continued to follow. He took his socks off, making a face as he threw them aside that made Robert smile even through the haze of his lust.

“So this is what you want?” Aaron asked, hooking his fingers under the band of his small, tight boxers.

“Oh, yeah,” Robert breathed with an aroused smile.

“I knew it,” Aaron laughed, letting his hands drop. “This is all you care about,” he said, shaking his head.

“No,” Robert insisted, rubbing his face and attempting to get his focus back from Aaron’s nearly naked body only several steps in front of him.

“That’s what your plans were, right?” Aaron asked, disconcerted. “Texting me away from work, or anyone else, so you can fuck someone else in your wife’s house as much as you can?”

“What, like a booty call?” Robert said, trying to lighten the mood, but receiving a fed up look from Aaron showed him his failure. “Look,” he said more softly, reaching his hands for Aaron’s neck but being swatted away before Aaron walked away to the other side of the room while Robert tried to control his wandering eyes. “What about the rest of this week?”

“How do I know if you weren’t just trying to get me into bed, which you did?”

“What?” Robert asked, confused by the change in Aaron’s attitude to the time they’d spent together, to even more new doubts. “That’s not how it was at all.”

“Is this ever going to work?” Aaron asked, the stress clear in his voice.

“What d’you mean?” Robert asked.

“There’s always… _something_ ,” Aaron said, turning to look back at him with side eyes and anxiety etched on his face. “Whether it’s, all this,” Aaron continued and motioned around him. “All these reminders of … what your life actually is, _who_ your life actually is.”

“They’re not though,” Robert replied.

“Or it’s Katie,” Aaron said with a hard voice.

“I dunno what you want me to say,” Robert said, putting his hands in his pockets and sighing thoughtfully.

“I don’t want you to say anything,” Aaron said. “I don’t want you to just explain everything away…”

“Then what can I do?” Robert asked, looking into Aaron’s eyes with intense feeling. “Because I’m trying my best. To show you that I’m here for you. That I love you. And I’m not just saying that.”

“I guess that’s all you can do,” Aaron said with a tired shrug. It was more than a lot of other people in his life did and Robert wasn’t constantly asking for something back in return from him.

“I know,” Robert said, softly trailing his fingers along Aaron’s neck. “That I have to gain back your trust. That’s what I’m doing. That and just… enjoying being with you.” He smiled at Aaron as he looked searchingly over his face, who seemed still torn but clearly drawn to him, to this, their time together.

Hesitatingly, Aaron leaned forward and caressed his lips over Robert’s then pulled back.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Robert said softly.

“Shut it already,” Aaron grumbled, pulling him more firmly against him and sweeping his tongue over his lips, letting Robert pull him up against him as he probed his mouth and grasped the hair of the back of his head. They leaned back over the closest surface, laughing together as they pushed one of the too many chairs over and at their clumsy undressing. Eventually they fell over each other onto the cold floor as Aaron pulled Robert on top of him into a deep kiss, his hands around his back as he pushed his crotch against his own hardness, treasuring these moments they had together despite all that threatened to push them apart.


End file.
